


Do Wait Up

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Mission, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: "Will you be up when I get home?""Yes""Promise? I was away for two weeks and I’m horny as hell, please don't be asleep when I get home.""STEVE, I PROMISE I WILL NOT BE ASLEEP. YOU WILL GET YOUR DICK WET, DAMN"





	Do Wait Up

Steve: Will you be up when I get home?

Sam: Yes

Steve: Promise? I was away for two weeks and I’m horny as hell, please don't be asleep when I get home.

Sam: STEVE, I PROMISE I WILL NOT BE ASLEEP. YOU WILL GET YOUR DICK WET, DAMN.

Steve: lol ok. Luv u

Sam: Love you too you big idiot

Steve: XD

Sam rolls his eyes and tosses his phone across the bed before rolling onto his back again and unpausing Bad Girls Club. He didn’t mean to lie. He really didn’t, he truly thought that he wouldn’t fall asleep, but somehow his episode of Bad Girls Club was not at all as entertaining as it usually was, and he found his eye lids drooping.

He tried to fight it at first, he really did. He remembered his promise to Steve and all that jazz, and how the man really has been gone for half a month and how that usually led to great sex, but at last his eye lids were just too heavy and the call of sleep was too enticing.

Sam fell asleep.

And when he woke up it was to 200 pounds of supersoldier tackling and smothering him into the mattress.

Sam snorts awake as Steve presses his face into his neck and growls, “You _liiieeeddd! You liiieeed!_ You said you’d be awake, and now I’m naked for no reason!” He whines, and Sam laughs weakly.

“We can still have sex if you want, baby, just give me a minute.” Sam slurs, trying to rouse himself, but Steve presses him back to the bed with one hand on his chest when he tries to sit up.

The TV sets a blue glow over Steve’s face and Sam can see his eyes are soft and loving, his smile the same way with a little fondness.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just fuck you good in the morning. I’m surprised Bad Girls Club didn’t keep you up though.” Steve jokes, flipping the covers back to crawl beneath them.

Sam laughs, and shrugs. “Me too, honestly. How was the mission?”

“Good, rescued Miles Morales. I don't know how the hell the kid got himself kidnapped to fucking Russia though. I never thought anyone could get in more trouble than Peter Parker, y’know? But fucking _Russia?”_ Steve asks incredulously, shaking his head in wonder and confusion.

Sam laughs at him and kisses the corner of his mouth, before holding his face and quickly pressing little kisses all over him, making Steve blush and giggle softly to himself.

“Let’s get some sleep, huh?” Steve whispers, curling up behind him and pulling him close.

Sam yawns and nods in agreement, reaching back to pat Steve’s thigh and saying, “I missed you baby, good to have you back home.”

Steve kisses the back of his neck and whispers, “Good to be home. Even when _certain_ people don't wait up for me.”

“Don't start this, Rogers, I do petty better than you."


End file.
